True Saviors Part 1
by Forgotten Love
Summary: This story happens after "Enter the Shadow Realm" I hope you like it My first fanfiction


True Saviors Part 1  
A story about love, betrayal, lies, action, and help  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, I did create Saemara, Heisgara, Ravenous, and Anastasia.  
  
Character ID!  
  
Yugi Mutou- Naïve boy who befriends many, and is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Necklace! Does he love Tea?  
  
Yami Yugi (AKA: Yami)- The King of Games! He is the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami's destiny is unknown, but Yugi can help him. The Egyptian Pharaoh.  
  
Tea Gardner- Yugi's best female friend. She is a good duelist (defeated Krunk) and an even better dancer. She loves Yami...and maybe Yugi...  
  
Joey Wheeler- A great duelist with a big mouth, and an even bigger heart. Friend of Yugi, Joey is a charismatic person. He loves Miss Mai Valentine.  
  
Serenity Wheeler- Joey's little sister. She has a pure heart and a pure soul. She is going out with Tristen.  
  
Mai Valentine- A real femme fatale! She has a sharp tongue (which can get her into trouble), and a smart mind. She was banished to the Shadow Realm by Marik, but Joey saved her. She returns Joey's love.  
  
Tristen Taylor- He has loved Serenity for so long. Now he can be with her. He lost his mind to Nesbit, but he got it back. Will he stay with his true love?  
  
Solomon Mutou (AKA: Grandpa)- Yugi's Grandpa. He owns a Game Store in Domino City, and helps cheer Yugi on.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar- Was once the owner of the Millennium Necklace. During the Battle City Finals, she lost the mystical powers of the Tauk, and so she gave her necklace to the Pharaoh. Does she love Shadi?  
  
Odion- No one knows where he is from. The Ishtar's took him in as a baby. He is Marik's servant. He duels with a magic and trap deck.  
  
Shadi- Shadi works in mysterious ways. He possesses the Millennium Ankh (or Key), and the Millennium Scale. Does the duel? Does he love Ishizu?  
  
Marik Ishtar- Ishizu's little brother. He is a vindictive soul. He controls the Rare Hunters. After losing Slifer the Sky Dragon to Yugi Mutou, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to Joey Wheeler, he wishes to destroy them both! Will he accomplish his known and unknown goals...?  
  
Ryou Bakura (AKA: Ryou)- Ryou is an innocent boy, and is Yugi's friend. He found the Millennium Ring, but the spirit inside of the ring often takes over his body. Can Ryou destroy the Millennium Ring?  
  
The Spirit of the Ring (AKA: Bakura)- He is a thief and a liar. He stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and wishes to collect all seven Millennium Items to unlock a secret power. He duels with a fiend deck. Will he collect the seven items?  
  
Duke Devlin- Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He and his picture perfect girlfriend, Sae, are a loving couple.  
  
Saemara Kazetchi (AKA: Sae)- Sae is a beautiful model, and is with Duke. They're a hot couple.  
  
Seto Kaiba- Seto is a hotheaded duelist who thinks he is the best. He depends on no one. Will he ever loosen up?  
  
Mokuba Kaiba- Seto's little brother. He makes friends, unlike Seto. His brother created the duel disk, so Mokuba looks up to Seto.  
  
Heisugara Shotomone (AKA: Hisu)- Who is Hisu? What does she do? Read and find out!  
  
Ravenous Drakmorlde (AKA: Raven)- Who is Raven? What does she do? Read and find out!  
  
Anastasia Mahadra- Who? She is the host of the next duel monsters tournament. She holds a secret! Will she tell?  
  
Note to Readers  
When I add duelists, I will talk about them and their decks briefly.  
Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Also, please note that when  
characters talk, I will use quotation marks, and when a character is thinking to themselves, I will use  
the squiggle key ~~~~. I hope you enjoy!  
  
*Prologue* "Yami", Yugi asked  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what will happen next? I mean we dueled the Big 5, and we won the Battle City Tournament. What will happen next?"  
  
"Well, we will have to wait and see, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right Yami." Tea walked up the steps to Grandpa's Game Store (and Yugi's and Grandpa's house) and knocked on the door.  
  
Tea said, "Hello? Is anybody home?"  
  
"TEA!" Yugi screamed! "Yay! Come on Yami, let's go see her!" Yugi ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Tea!"  
  
"Yugi, hi!"  
  
~Yugi thought to himself, Wow, she looks even more beautiful today.~  
  
"Umm, Yugi? Are you all right, your eye is drooping, and you are drooling a little bit. Did you eat something bad? Yugi stopped daydreaming. I wonder what he was dreaming about...hehe! Yugi stammered...  
  
"Uh, um, uh, eh, uh, hi?"  
  
"Yugi, you said that. Are you sure you are OK?  
  
Yami said, "Yugi, stop chocking, ask her for-----"  
  
A screeching car interrupted Yami. Inside of the car were Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristen, Ryou, and Mokuba. They all yelled, "Yugi, Tea, are you hungry? We are going to Burger World!"  
  
Yugi said, "Burgers!? Yay! Come on Tea!" Yugi sped out the door, grabbed Tea's hand, and ran to Mai's car. The car sped off and drove to Burger World.  
  
"Man, these are great!" Yugi said, but the words were mumbled, so it ended up sounding like this, "Mwah, was hit grahwde!"  
  
"Uh...Ok Yug" said Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey,"  
  
"Yes Mai?"  
  
"Why don't we stop by The Pier for... a... um. Hey! Is there any reason why you guys are all looking at us? Can't a couple tal-----"  
  
Serenity interrupted Mai and said, "You are going out with Joey?! How cute!"  
  
Mai replied, "Hey, as I recall, Joey and I aren't the only ones dating here!"  
  
Everyone except Mai, Joey, Serenity and Tristen gasped. "What?! Is this true?" said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, its true" Tristen said, "Serenity and I are going out... finally."  
  
~Yugi thought, I wish I was dating...~  
  
"Hey wait you guys! We could all go to The Pier!"  
  
"Great idea Serenity!" said Yugi.  
  
"Come on!" said Mokuba who was already waiting at the car, "lets get going!"  
  
"No one is going anywhere!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"That voice" said Tea, "Could it be---"  
  
Mokuba beat Tea to it, "Seto?"  
  
"Come on Mokuba, we're going home. We have... company."  
  
"Who?" replied Mokuba.  
  
"Who cares. Lets leave." Seto and Mokuba walked away into the sunset.  
  
"Umm, was it just me, or was that just plain freaky?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Tea," said Mai, "It's not our problem. Besides, lets have some fun! Who wants to come to The Pier?!" Everyone said yes, and Mai drove to The Pier, and they all had a great time!  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
The Guests  
  
"Kaiba, why did I have to leave? I was having so much fun! Why can't I hang-----"  
  
"Quiet Mokuba, I'll tell you why, it's because of the announcement of a new Duel Monsters Tournament."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and she-----"  
  
"She?! A woman is hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba, let's hurry. ----------- Here we are Mokuba. Her name is----- -"  
  
"Welcome back Seto and – oh! You must be Mokuba! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anastasia Mahadra, and as you know, I will be hosting the next Duel Monsters Tournament! Yes, I know, what will be the prize... It will be this!" The man next to her was holding a pillow with three Duel Monster Cards face down.  
  
"What, a Duel Monster Card is the prize? How lame, my tournament was better."  
  
"SETO KAIBA" Anastasia yelled, "YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT MY TOURNAMENT!" she softened her voice and said, "Besides, I wasn't finished yet. Each card represents something. On the Injection Fairy Lily Card" she flipped over the card on the left, "You will receive her, and ten million dollars in cash. If you choose this," she flipped over the card in the middle, it was the Magical Hats Card, "This card represents anything!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mokuba and Kaiba yelled.  
  
Anastasia continued, "Let me explain. I have the largest collect of Duel Monster Cards in the World. You can choose 60 cards of your choice, to build a deck!"  
  
Seto said, "She doesn't have any Blue Eyes huh Mokuba! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"SETO KAIBA! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Both Kaiba's and Mokuba's mouth dropped. Anastasia cleared her throat and continued. "Now, without anymore interruptions. This final card, is my favorite card, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer." She flipped over the card on the right. "If you choose this card, you will duel me. If you loose, nothing happens, but you do not get anything, if you win however, you will gain my deck, and five million dollars. You basically have nothing to loose, and everything to gain! Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. So long!" Anastasia and the man carrying the cards left. Kaiba and Mokuba were still in awe.  
  
Mokuba broke the silence by saying, "Wow! This tournament looks amazing! I can't wai----"  
  
"Mokuba, do not say another word about this damn tournament! No one talks to me like that!"  
  
"But Seto! It looks awesome! Hehe, hopefully Anastasia's tournament wont get interrupted like yours did Seto!"  
  
"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed in rage, he raised his hand to strike Mokuba's face. Fortunately, Kaiba stopped himself before he hit Mokuba. Mokuba was shivering, but Kaiba grabbed his hand. Kaiba said, "Lets go home Mokie." That was the last time Kaiba called Mokuba Mokie.  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Anastasia's Plan  
  
"Attention all of my employees," Anastasia calmly said in her boardroom meeting. "For my Duel Monsters Tournament, I am going to set it up a little differently. This tournament will be open for anyone to join! However, I want invitations sent out to certain duelists. I typed out a list of the people I want the invitations sent to. I have personalized the tapes they will view, and the rules and regulations are included."  
  
An employee asked, "Anastasia, what will be used for dueling, and what will we use instead of Star Chips or Locater Cards?"  
  
Anastasia replied, "Excellent question. We will use Kaiba Corporation's Duel Disks. Also, we will use a Hiroscrak, instead of locater cards."  
  
All of the employees in the boardroom asked simultaneously, "What is a Hiroscrak?"  
  
"Well," Anastasia replied, "I just made the name up. Ha ha ha... Anyways, the Hiroscrak is a bracelet that has six loops on them. Each loop can hold one charm. So, a duelist must collect six charms. When six charms on a bracelet have been found, the charms will send out a signal to one of my many satellites, letting me know that a duelist has made it into the finals. Oh, excuse me! I forgot to say what the charms look like! They look like Ankhs. An ankh is the Egyptian symbol for life. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes Anastasia, I have one" said a different employee, "What will you call this tournament?"  
  
Anastasia let out a malevolent (or evil) laugh. Then she spoke, "Here is another sheet of paper. On it is a list of names of people that I do not want in my tournament. But since this tournament is open to anyone, I just can't not let them join, right? So, then I knew what I must do. Make it so that these duelists wished that the have never joined! I will hire people to constantly duel them, making their lives a living hell! HA HA HA HA! They will need to have someone save them... yes... save... Ha ha ha! They will need true saviors. Yes... The tournament shall be called True Saviors!"  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
The Package  
  
DING DONG "Coming, I'm coming" Grandpa said as he walked to the door. Grandpa opened the door, but no one was there. He looked down and saw a package. "Ooh! I wonder who its for! Hmm, lets see... Yugi Mutou. Oh well. YUGI! PACKAGE!" grandpa shouted. Yugi ran down the stairs and immediately grabbed the package and said,  
  
"Wow! For me?! I wonder who its from! Lets see... Anastasia Mahadra. Hmm, do you know who she is Grandpa?"  
  
"D-d-d-do I? An-a-a- Anastasia Ma-ma-ma-Mahadra is the greatest Duel Monsters Card Collector! She basically owns every card! Hurry Yugi, open it up now!"  
  
"OK Grandpa!" A few minutes later, Yugi, with the help of Grandpa, opened the package. "WOW!" they both said. Yugi picked up the piece of parchment on the top. It said:  
  
Dear Yugi Mutou,  
Hello, my name is Anastasia. I am hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament, and you are invited! Attached is a list of Rules and Regulations. I hope that you will attend! Best of luck!  
Love,  
Anastasia Mahadra  
  
~Wow Yugi thought, I wonder what the rules are!~  
  
"Umm, Yugi? May I see that paper?"  
  
"Sure Grandpa, here you go!" Yugi gave the paper to Grandpa, and took out and read the Rules and Regulations. This is what the paper said:  
  
Rules & Regulations  
  
You can only normal summon one monster per turn Wait one turn before attacking Order goes, draw phase, standby phase, main phase one, battle phase, main phase two, end phase You must use tributes to summon high level monsters Egyptian God Cards are allowed. Limited and semi-limited card list is attached Cheaters will have their decks burned, and they will be severely punished Have Fun!  
  
"Wow, this looks tough huh Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, but we can do it if we believe in the Heart of the Cards."  
  
Yami and Yugi's conversation was interrupted by a phone call. Yugi said, "I got it! Hello? Yes this is Yugi---- Hi Joey----- No----- Yes------ WHAT?!?!--- OK, I'll be right over". Yugi hung up the phone. "Grandpa, I'm going to Joey's, see you!"  
  
"Yugi, wait!"  
  
"What is it Grandpa?"  
  
"Take this, it is what is being used instead of Locater Cards this year."  
  
"Oh thanks Grandpa. Bye!" Yugi put on the Hiroscrak and head out the door to Joey's. "Hmmm, Yami, what do you think Joey's surprise was?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi, I don't know."  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Joey's House  
  
Yugi knocked on the door, and the door opened. Greeting Yugi at the door was Mai. "Hey Yugi, come on in, Joey is calling someone."  
  
"Hey Mai, what's that on you-------"  
  
"Oh, on my wrist?! It is for the new Duel Monsters Tournament. Joey and I both got in –----"  
  
"HOW COOL! ME TOO!"  
  
"Well, that's great, but please calm down. Umm, Ryou, Serenity, and Tristen are sleeping."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Yugi walked in and saw Serenity, Tristen, and Ryou wide- awake. Yugi said, "Sorry for waking you guys."  
  
"Don't be silly Yugi" Tristen said, "We weren't sleeping!"  
  
"What?! You weren't!? Grr, Mai!"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I had to shut you up!"  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey said as he walked down the stairs followed by Sae and Duke.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi replied. The door knocked three times. "Joey, who is that?"  
  
"Don't worry Yug, I ordered some pizza."  
  
Everyone said, "Yay!"  
  
Joey went to the door, but instead of returning with pizza, he came back with a cloaked figure behind him and a knife to his throat. "JOEY!" Mai screamed.  
  
A familiar voice said, "Move, and Joey dies!"  
  
Joey mumbled, "You little piece of shit." Fortunately no one heard.  
  
The familiar voice spoke again, "Remember me?" A figure walked in, and Yami (who switched with Yugi when Yugi saw Joey was endangered) said, "Marik!"  
  
"Yes Pharaoh, its me! The person with Joey's life is... Odion!" Fifteen Rare Hunters walked in to make sure nothing would happen. Mai started to run toward Joey, but Marik shot a paralyzing blast from his Millennium Rod. Mai was frozen in mid-stride. Tea ran, but a Rare Hunter hit her in the head with a wooden plank, knocking her out cold. Yami noticed blood slowly trickling from Joey's neck. Sae noticed it to, and she fainted, Duke went to catch her, but another Rare Hunter picked up a vase, and smashed it on Duke's head. Shards of glass and blood scattered across the room. Serenity cried, then was shot by one of Marik's paralyzing beams, and Tristen went to attack Marik, but Marik shot a beam at him. Marik let out an evil laugh. Yami was breathing deeply. Marik said, "Revenge is so sweet, isn't it Odion?" and with saying that, Joey dropped to the ground, where a crimson pool started to develop. "Marik, hurt men, not my friends! You will pay for this!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Not quite Pharaoh. I know you can survive the powers of the Millennium Rod" Marik said caressing the Millennium Rod slowly, "But" he continued, "Can you survive this?" Marik pulled out a gun.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes Pharaoh. Feel my wrath!"  
  
End of Part One!  
Wait for True Saviors Part 2!  
  
From the Author  
  
Hello everyone and thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Yay I am done! I am working on the second part right now. I hope that you enjoyed this. I know I did not get into Ravenous and Heisugara, but in the next segment, it will be about them. Yay again! Please do not write a sequel to this, until I have released all of the parts. If you would like to send me ideas for parts 2,3,4, or 5, that would be great! I was going to use  
the Japanese names, but I didn't think that should happen until my next fanfiction. I am going to use actual Japanese customs in the next story (Heisugara will be using the Japanese customs), and that is about it. I thought that I should leave a cliffhanger on each part so it would be more  
exciting. Thanks for reading my fanfiction, and please do not copy the characters I created unless you contact me. I hope you liked it. Mai and  
Joey (Mai+Joey 4ever!) want you to read the next one. So, wait 'till I  
post the next one. See you then! Yay! Thank you again for reading my  
fanfiction! 


End file.
